Confusing love story in Junior High School
by Arisu KuroNeko
Summary: dipenuhi dengan banyak penyimpangan pair. warning : sesuai judulnya, cerita ini membingungkan, BL, hasil ketikan author yang masih sangat newbie, fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author selama SMP meski buanyak sekali bagian yang diubah. Review or Flame!
1. Chapter 1

" _Kelas 1-1. Kita mulai dari yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi. Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto. Kelas 1-2.."_

"Gaara! Kita sekelas! Yatta!"

"Haha. Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Huh, mendokusai."

"Shika! Berhenti mengucapkan kata itu. Kamu mendapat ranking pertama lho. Semangat donk!"

"Puppy? Mendokusai."

"Grr.. Shika!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Kamu mengincar Gaara? sejak tadi kau memperhatikannya."

"Hn."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Hn."

"Hm.. Gaara.."

"Hn? Kau bicara?"

"Eeh? Tidak kok."

"Hn"

"_Seluruh siswa diharap segera menuju ruang kelas nya masing-masing. Terima kasih"_

__

* * *

><strong>yei! ini fic kedua ku dan kali ini mengandung Boys Love! aku gak bakal kasih tau pair ending nya! karna, aku pengen para readers sekalian nebak. hehe. dan perlu kuberitau. aku tau aku gak bakat nulis. ini kisah nyata ku. jadi kalau sudah baca, jangan nyesel.<strong>

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair : Shikakiba ShikaGaa SasuNaru SasuGaa GaaNaru (friendship) NejiGaa Nejinaru ShinoKiba PeinNaru ItaKyuu KakaIru MinaNaru MinaKushi fungaMikoto dll (masih banyak)_**

_(banyak ya?)_

_tapi, di chapter 1 gak semuanya aku tampilin. dan beberapa hanya slight_

_oiya! disini MinaKushi (dan banyak orang) gak berperan jadi ortu, Kyuubi jadi kakak Naruto, Kushina jadi sepupu Naruto, HarashimaMiko jadi ortu Naruto  
><em>

__

* * *

>"Selamat pagi, semuanya."<p><p>

"Pagi, sensei."

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini. Kalian bergabung di kelas 1-1 ini. Perlu aku ingatkan, kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan. Kalian semua dikumpulkan karna kalian lebih dari yang lain. Jadi jangan mempermalukan kelas ini. Ok. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian. Aku akan mengajar Biologi di kelas ini. Ada yang mau bertanya? Tidak ada? Bailklah. Sekarang maju dan perkenalkan diri kalian. Katakana pa pun yang ingin kalian katakan. Mulai dari peringkat pertama. Nara Shikamaru."

"mendokusai. Nama ku Nara Shikamaru."

"Hanya itu, Shikamaru?"

"Iya, sensei."

"Pendek sekali. Baiklah, yang kedua. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh? Sudah?"

"Hn."

'_dasar Uchiha! Pelit kata sekali kau! Bahkan, Itachi tidak sepelit kau!'_

"Ya ampun. Ini malah lebih parah. Baiklah yang ketiga. Sabaku no Gaara."

"…"

"Eer.. Gaara, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Haruskah?"

"Iya."

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara."

'_Grrr.. kenapa aku berada dalam kelas kuburan seperti ini!'_

"Baik. Hyuuga Neji."

"Iya, sensei. Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Panggil aku Neji. Mohon bantuan nya."

"Yah, lumayan lah. Inuzuka Kiba."

'_Hyuh, untunglah. Ternyata di kelas ku masih ada yang 'hidup'.'_

"IYA, SENSEI! Hai! Namaku Kiba. Mohon bantuan nya, teman-teman. Oiya, seperti nama margaku, aku suka sekali anjing. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri."

'_Wah, ada juga yang berisik. Hm? Yang terakhir Uzumaki Naruto? Apa dia berisik juga?'_

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk, Kiba. Selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto."

"BAIK, SENSEI! AKU NARUTO! HAL YANG PALING KUSUKAI ADALAH RAMEN DAN GAARA! YANG PALING TIDAK KUSUKAI , MENUNGGU RAMEN YANG TERASA BERABAD-ABAD. HUH! MEMANG TIDAK ADA RAMEN YANG BISA LANGSUNG DINIKMATI TANPA MENUNGGU YA? OIYA! SATU LAGI AKU BENCI KYUU-NII! DIA SELALU MENYEBUTKU IMOUTO-CHAN! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! DAN.."

"Eer.. kau boleh duduk, Naruto." Potong Kakashi. Suara teriakan Naruto benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit.

"Aku kan belum selesai, Sensei." Protes Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Duduk."

"Ah! Sensei payah!" Bocah ramen itu terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

'_ya ampun. Dia sangat berisik. Parah. Bisa-bisa aku harus ke dokter THT jika terus mendengarkan nya' _

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh istirahat. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, sensei"

-oOo-

-Istirahat-

"Gaara! Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Ayo, Naruto."

-ditengah jalan menuju kantin-

"Ah! Gaara, uangku ketinggalan di kelas. Kamu duluan saja."

"hm.."

-kelas-

Tampak nya kelas yang hanya berisi 6 orang siswa itu sudah ditinggal oleh seluruh anggota nya. Naruto bergegas menuju bangku nya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, muncul seseorang

"Naruto?"

"GYAA!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau mengagetkan ku, Sasuke-teme!"

"Huh, dasar dobe!"

"Apa kau bilang, teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Grr! Apa urusanmu, teme?"

"Hn. Saat pengenalan tadi, kau menyebut Gaara adalah hal yang kau sukai?"

"Gaara? Iya! Memang kenapa?"

"Apa.. Gaara itu.. kekasih mu?"

"Hah! Tentu tidak! Gaara sahabat ku dari kecil. lagipula, Gaara punya seseorang yang dia suka!"

"Gaara.. punya seseorang yang ia suka?"

"Iya!"

"Hn. Siapa?"

"Aku tak akan memberitahu mu, Teme! Sudah lah. Aku mau ke kantin. Gaara sudah menunggu ku."

"Hn."

Sekarang, di kelas hanya ada Sasuke. Sampai datang seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat panjang.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Hn. Gaara.. Bersiaplah dobe."

-oOo-

**TBC**

**Review** dan **flame** sangat diterima

**Arisu kuroNeko**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto"

"…"

"Naruto!"

"…"

"NARUTO!"

"…"

"GRR! Naruto! Rasakan ini!"

BYURR

"GYAA! Banjir! Banjir!"

"Ini sudah jam 6 kurang 15, bocah! Kutunggu dibawah 5 menit lagi atau kau kutinggal."

BRAAK!

"Hoaam.. ini kan masih jam-"

1

2

3

"GYAA! Aku telat!"

* * *

><p>Gomen semuanya! Neko telat banget update fic in i! Neko baru aja mengalami masa-masa sulit anak kelas senior! UJIAN! jadi gak bisa nulis fic sementara. oh ya! mulai sekarang, Neko hanya akan membeberkan pair(s) yang ada pada chapter ini aja. gak mbludak kaya kemarin di chapter 1, dan satu lagi! Neko kemarin lupa gak mendeskripsikan kelas Naruto. jadi, akan dibeberkan di chapter depan #ditabok!<p>

Gomen! menurut Neko, fic ini uda terlalu panjang dalam ukuran Neko, jadi gak bisa. hehe!

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair(s) in this chap : ItaKyuu (ini yang paling Neko suka sekarang) HarashimaMito PeinNaru  
><em>**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

Special thanks to :

**3yl**

**Rin nara seasui**

**Itazurayuuki**

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Zhee kun**

* * *

><p>"Gah! Kyuu-nii, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal?"<p>

Pria berambut blonde itu berlari-lari di tangga sambil mengancingkan bajunya yang belum rampung. Sementara pria yang menjadi sasaran amukannya hanya mendegus.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, bocah! Sudahlah cepat! Aku tak mau terlambat. Kaasan, tousan, aku berangkat."

"tunggu sebentar, Kyuu. Naru belum sarapan. Kau harus sarapan dulu, Naruto."

"Tak usah, Kaasan. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja."

"Tidak. Cepat sarapan!"

Wanita keibuan dengan rambut merah dicepol itu tak akan membiarkan anaknya kelaparan sehingga tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Kaasan, Naru sudah telat!"

"Sarapan!"

"Tidak"

"Sarapan"

"Tidak"

"Sara-"

"Miko, bagaimana kalau Naruto memakan sarapannya di perjalanan saja? Dia bisa membawa roti pangganganmu ini."

Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga menengahi permasalahan ibu-anak yang dijamin kalau tidak dihentikan akan memakan waktu lama.

"Ah, baik. Sebentar."

Uzumaki Miko, sang ibu segera menyiapkan bekal kecil untuk anak bungsunya itu.

"Ini. Hati-hati di jalan. Kyuu, jangan ngebut meski kalian telat. Kau lihat kan hasil perbuatanmu kemarin?" kata Miko sambil memandang kaki kanan putra sulung nya yang dibalut perban.

"Bukan aku yang menyetir, Kaasan. Si breng- maksudku Itachi meminta -memaksa- agar selama perban ini ada di kaki ku, dia yang mengantar-jemput."

"Oh.. kalau begitu, hati-hati."

"Ya."

"Oke, Kaasan! Tousan, Kaasan, Jaa!"

"Jaa, Naru-chan, Kyuu-kun." Balas Miko

"Jaa" jawaban singkat dari kepala keluarga, Harashima Senju.

Kedua anak lelaki beda usia itu segera berjalan atau lebih tepat setengah berlari ke halaman. Harashima Senju yang sedari tadi membaca Koran hariannya ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Miko, aku berangkat juga." Katanya sambil mengecup lembut dahi istrinya dan berjalan keluar. Tadi, sebelum keluar, ia berbalik lagi.

"jangan lupa, ingatkan mereka. Pesawat mendarat pukul 4."

"Baik, Harashima. Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat."

Pria berambut coklat panjang yang agak berbeda dari seluruh anggota keluarganya itu segera berjalan menuju garasinya tanpa menoleh lagi.

-oOo-

-perjalanan menuju Konoha Junior High School-

10 menit perjalanan dilalui dengan diam. Kyuubi sedari tadi diam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya pada jalanan, Itachi Uchiha, menyetir dengan sekekali melirik pemuda disebelahnya dengan cengiran err.. aneh? Naruto? Dia masih sibuk dengan rotinya yang hampir habis.

"Itachi-nii, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan, Kyuu-nii. Kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum?" pemuda blonde bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto memecah keheningan setelah semua rotinya berpindah tempat menuju perutnya.

"Eh? Oh.. itu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Itachi malah tertawa -nyengir- kecil sehingga membuat Naruto manyun.

"Itachi-nii! Aku bertanya!" geram Naruto

"Haha. Kenalkan, Naruto. Aku Itachi Uchiha, calon kakak iparmu." Jawab Itachi dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar dan mata onyx melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih memalingkan wajahya sehingga baik Itachi maupun Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi, Itachi masih bisa melihat kupingnya yang memerah.

"Kyuu-chan.. kenapa kupingmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Itachi berusaha merayu kekasihnya itu.

"H-Hn.."

"Hei, lihat aku, Kyuu-koi."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, wrinkled!" Kyuu berbalik dan berteriak dengan muka merah

Itachi semakin terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Kyuubi masih tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya sampai ia melihat Naruto bengong memandangnya.

"Hey, bocah! Kenapa kau melihat dengan pandangan seperti itu, hah?"

"K-Kyuu-nii, wajahmu imut sekali kalau blushing"

"Blush-" menyadari perubahan wajahnya itu, Kyuubi segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi mulutnya.

"How cute, koi.." Itachi masih menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah.. err.. terpesona?

"DIAM KAU!"

Itachi menelan salivanya yang sudah hampir jatuh.

"Kyuu-koi.."

"JANGAN PANG-" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karna sesuatu yang basah dan lembut. Bibir Itachi. Namikaze sulung itu tak berusaha memberontak, dia hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan mata membelak. Itachi yang melihat kesempatan menikmati kekasihnya terbuka lebar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Itachi mencoba memasuki wilayah kekasihnya itu. Sayangnya, suara Naruto menghentikan usaha bejatnya itu.

"Err.. Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita masih dijalan lho dan kita sudah terlambat."

1

2

3

"Gyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, wrinkled brengsek!" Teriak Kyuubi sambil mendorong Itachi keras. Wajah Kyuubi semakin merah dibandingkan yang pertama.

"Aduh, sakit sekali, koi" kata Itachi dengan wajah manja yang dibuat-buat. Itachi langsung memandang ke arah depan dan kembali menyetir mobilnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Itachi-nii, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menaklukan monster seperti dia?"

Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang kembali ke kegiatan awalnya

"Hahaha.. Tak ada trik khusus, Naru-chan-"

BUAGH!

Pukulan Naruto di kepalanya memotong ucapan Itachi

"Aduh! Sakit, Naru! Kenapa kau mengikuti anikimu ini?" Kata Itachi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau bisa merasakan pukulan keluarga Uzumaki lagi jika kau memanggilku naru-chan lagi!" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum polos.

'Dasar mengerikan, wajah polosnya benar-benar menipu!' Pikir itachi dalam hati

"Nah, lanjutkan jawabanmu, itachi-nii"

"Ya, ya. Sampai mana tadi? Oiya! Tak perlu trik khusus, 3 tahun yang lalu, sewaktu kami seusiamu, kami bertemu di kelas 1-1 dan aku jatuh cinta padanya sewaktu berlari bersamanya karna hukuman Gai-sensei. Semenjak itulah, kami selalu bersama dan akhirnya kemarin sewaktu dia kecelakaan, aku menolongnya. Dia sempat pingsan dan berkata 'ita-kun, ita-kun' terus menerus. Karna itu lah, aku tau kalau dia juga mencintaiku." Jelas itachi panjang lebar

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan menjijikan seperti itu!" Protes kyuubi dengan nada teriak

"Kau melakukan nya, sayang. Akui saja."

"Tidak!"

"Iya, my devil. Kau melakukannya. Tak usah mengelak karna kau sedang tak sadar waktu itu. Lagipula, hanya aku yang mendengarnya. Tak usah malu padaku."

"Ehm.. Ita-nii, masih ada aku lho disini."

"Eh, iya Naru-chan- ADUH!" pukulan Naruto mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Gomen, Naruto! Kau manis se-" ucapan Itachi terpotong lagi. tapi, kali ini bukan karna selaan orang lain. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi diam mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan kedua orang itu segera sadar.

"Eer.. I-Itachi-nii, I-Itu.. aku sudah sampai! Iya! aku sudah sampai! Jaa! Kyuubi-niisan.. Er, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Naruto gugup dan langsung berlari memasuki bangunan sekolahnya.

sepeninggal Naruto, Itachi menjalankan mobilnya perlahan sambil melirik orang disebelahnya yang masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Kyuu.."

"..."

"Kyuu.."

"..."

"Kyuu!"

"..."

"KOI!"

"..."

Itachi menghela nafas. Menghadapi seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang sedang ngambek (?) bukan keahliannya. Itachi segera menepikan mobilnya. Itachi menatap punggung kekasihnya dan membalikan bahunya. Kyuubi menatap dengan pandangan marah.

"Kyuu-koi, kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum lebar yang lebih mirip setan. melihat itu, Itachi malah tertawa. Kyuubi yang merasa dipermainkan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. Itachi kaget melihat hal yang terduga itu segera keluar menyusul kekasihnya.

"Kyuu!" Itachi berhasil menangkap lengan kekasihnya itu dan menyeret Kyuubi ke arah mobilnya lagi. disandarkan punggung Kyuubi ke mobilnya dan ditatapnya lekat. wajah serius Itachi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah lagi.

"Kau cemburu, Kyuu-koi!" kata Itachi dengan tawa lebar secara tiba-tiba.

"si-siapa yang kau bilang cemburu itu, wrinkled brengsek!"

"Hm.. aku berbicara pada KEKASIHKU" jawab Itachi santai dengan penekanan di kata 'kekasih'. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi semakin blushing.

"Kau jadi cepat blushing sekarang, Kyuu-koi. tapi, aku suka itu!" Itachi mengelus pipi sang kekasih lembut.

"Kau marah karna aku mengatakan bahwa Naruto manis? Yah, aku tidak bohong kan? Dia memang manis"

perkataan Itachi membuat blushing Kyuubi menghilang dan digantikan aura membunuh. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Kyuubi. Itachi menempelkan bibirnya dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi berusaha memberontak tapi percuma saja karna kekuatan khas seme milik Itachi tidak akan membiarkannya kabur lagi. Perlahan ciuman Itachi semakin mengganas, Itachi melumat bibir kekasihnya tanpa ampun. 5 menit kemudian baru Itachi melepaskannya. Kedua pemuda itu bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Na-Narut-o ah.. a.. dia memang manis. tapi, kau yang begini, beratus-ratus ribu kali lebih manis darinya, my lovely devil. I love you." ucap Itachi sambil mengecup pipi Kyuubi lembut. Wajah sang uke kembali blushing.

"Ba-Baka! Aku tak mau jadi tontonan orang!" seru Kyuubi dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Itachi yang tersadar dimana mereka berada, segera mendorong Kyuubi masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

-oOo-

sementara itu di Konoha Junior High School, Naruto terlihat berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Ia tak mau terlambat di hari keduanya berada di sekolah. Karna tak melihat jalan, ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang membawa banyak barang. Barang-barang itu lepas dari tangan pemuda yang di tabrak Naruto, sayangnya malang bagi Naruto. Barang-barang yang ternyata pisau, cutter, dan gelas-gelas kaca laboratorium itu mengarah ke arahnya, sehingga tangan Naruto penuh dengan luka hasil sayatan pisau, untungnya hanya sayatan tanpa penusukan. Melihat Naruto yang meringis kecil, pemuda yang menabrak (atau ditabrak?) nya segera membantunya bangun.

"Ma-maaf! kau baik-baik saja?" seru pemuda berambut coklat keoranyean itu. "Aku antar kau ke UKS ya! kumohon!"

"It's okay! aku tak apa-apa kok. tenang saja." jawab Naruto, sejak dulu ia terbiasa ditindas oleh Kyuubi. Jadi luka yang baginya kecil itu tak dihiraukannya.

"Tak bisa! ayo ikut aku ke UKS! aku tak akan membiarkan seseorang terluka begini! apa lagi, penyebabnya adalah aku! kalau kau tak mau.." pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat badan Naruto, dengan pinggang Naruto di bahunya.

"H-Hei! turunkan aku! aku benar-benar tak apa! Hei!" ocehan Naruto tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, sepertinya ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Shino, bisa kau bereskan sedikit masalah di koridor depan kelas 1-8? tolong ya, aku ada keperluan. Dan tolong ganti semua kerusakan, aku ganti. Setelah beres, temui aku di UKS. Ok! Thanks!" pemuda dengan mata sama seperti rambutnya itu bersiul pelan sambil tetap menggendong Naruto menuju UKS.

-oOo-

-UKS-

"Nah, selesai." seru pemuda yang menggendong Naruto tadi. Ia baru saja selesai mengobati luka Naruto.

"Makasih, eer.."

"Namaku sebenarnya Yahiko. Tapi, tolong panggil aku Pain."

"Iya! thanks, Pein-san!"

"Tak apa, Uzumaki Naruto. Ini juga salahku yang tak lihat-lihat."

"Dari mana Pein-san tau namaku? nama panjang pula?"

"Itu.." ucapan Pein terpotong oleh suara dari pintu. Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam dengan bordiran awan merah didadanya, dibagian bawah ada bordiran nama 'Aburame Shino' yang menutupi setengah mukanya, ia juga memakai kacamata hitam kecil. Ia membawa jaket hitam dan beberapa lembar kertas ditangnnya. "Ah, Shino. Masuklah." seru Pein pada pria itu.

"Kaichou-sama, ini laporan kerusakan barang di koridor 1-8 dan anda lupa memakai jaket anda. Silahkan." kata Shino singkat.

"Ya. Terima kasih, nanti sepulang sekolah semua biaya aku transfer ke.. err? sekolah atau kau?"

"Sekolah, Kaichou-sama."

"Baik. Kau boleh pergi, Shino. Terimakasih."

"Ya, Kaichou-sama. Permisi."

"Eer.. Pein-san? Kaichou-sama? maksudnya?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Yup. Aku ketua osis disini, Naruto-kun." Kata Pein sambil memakai jaket yang diberikan Shino.

"APA? Maaf kelancanganku, Pein- ah! Kaichou-sama!"

"Tidak usah sungkan, Naruto. Kau tetap boleh memanggilku Pein jika kau mau." sahut Pein lembut. "Ayo, aku antar ke kelasmu. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Kakashi-sensei mengenai keterlambatanmu."

"Bagaimana juga kau tau yang sedang mengajar di kelasku?" tanya Naruto heran. Pertama, nama. Kedua, Guru pengajar. Pein tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius.

-oOo-

-Kelas 1-1-

"Yang terakhir, kaki mikroskop yang digunakan sebagai penyangga mikroskop. Sekarang, ambil mikroskop kalian masing-masing dan mulai gambar semua bagian-bagian mikroskop, jangan lupa tulis apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang bagian itu." tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kakashi-sensei. Maaf mengganggu jam mengajar anda. Saya mengantar murid ini, ada sedikit kecelakaan tadi." Kata Pein sambil melirik tangan Naruto yang dibalut.

"Baik. Aku tak mau tahu alasannya. Sekarang, masuklah Naruto. Kerjakan tugasmu, istirahat dikumpul. Tanyakan pada salah satu anak untuk tau apa tugasmu."

"Saya permisi, Kakashi-sensei." sahut Pein setelah Naruto masuk dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Baik, Pein. Silahkan."

Pein segera pergi dari kelas itu, Kakashi duduk di meja guru sambil mencatat sesutu. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya ke tempat duduk di bawahnya, tempat Gaara. Dia ingin bertanya tentang tugas yang baru saja diberikan. tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi sepasang mata onyx menatapnya tajam.

-oOo-

**TBC**

**Review** dan **flame** sangat diterima

**Arisu kuroNeko**

* * *

><p>Balesan Review<p>

** 3yl** : wah, makasih ya! senang rasanya. Neko merasa cerita ini suram dan kaku banget soalnya! gak nyangka masih ada yang bilang cerita ini hidup! XD**  
><strong>

hm.. bisa diatur kok! aku juga suka ItaSasu incest walau sekarang jadi maniak ItaKyuu. tapi, gak janji deh kalau humor. aku gak ngerti bikin humor, terkesan kaku banget. tapi, pasti diusahakan deh.

**Rin nara seasui** : Iya, hehe. SasuNaru? mungkin..

aku memang SasuNaru lover, tapi akhir2 ini, rasanya benar-benar dilema. endingnya berubah-ubah terus. dan SasuNaru termasuk salah satu ending yang kupikirkan selain Bla.. bla..(s)Naru (Yang jelas, aku tak akan bikin Naruto jadi seme!)

**Itazurayuuki** : Haha. It's okay kok. kadang flame emang nyakitin, tapi Neko bakal terima dengan senang hati. pengen balesin flame(s) dari mereka #smirk

Neko sengaja di bikin kaya gitu, soalnya masih prolog. ini baru yang beneran.

**Zhee kun** : makasih banyak! gak nyangka rasanya fic ku bisa disukai orang! KYAA!

ini udah update. sorry ya, lama banget. Neko baru selesai ujian soalnya. Neko kan masih kelas 9.

jadi, gak bakal nulis dulu sampai ujian mengerikan itu lewat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dobe! Ikut aku!"

"Eeh? Kemana, Teme?"

"Ikut saja! Aku mau bicara!"

"Uchiha! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto!"

"Diam kau.. Gaara.."

"Aku akan diam kalau kau lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

"Neji! Tolong aku!"

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga! Sakit!"

"Maaf, Gaara."

"Ga-Gaara! Sa-Sasuke, lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan, dobe! Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Naruto! Hyuuga, lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf.. Maaf, Gaara.. Aku tak bisa.."

* * *

><p>saya tau banyak yang marah sama saya karna saya tidak cepat meng UPDATE fic ini. keterlambatan saya ini dikarenakan saya tidak mendapat feel untuk menulis baru-baru ini. semoga saja, feel itu kembali lagi sehingga saya lebih bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini.<p>

seperti janji di chapter lalu, saya akan mencoba mendeskripsikan bentuk kelas Naruto sekaligus beberapa tambahan. bagi yang malas, segera scrool saja ke cerita.

begini, kelas Naruto cukup besar. di paling depan kelas, ada whiteboard besar. di sebelah kiri whiteboard terdapat peta Jepang dan peta dunia. kemudian di sebalah kanannya, ada meja guru. pintu kelas ada di depan peta (ngerti gak? agak bingung jelasin yang ini). tempat duduknya, berbentuk tangga(bagian belakang lebih tinggi dari yang depan). tiga di kanan, dan tiga dikiri. disebelah masing-masing meja, ada tangga. tangga di kanan dan kiri berhubungan membentuk lorong. di lorong itu, ada 6 loker yang berisi alat-alat laboratorium dan sebuah laptop. dibelakang kelas terdapat pintu besar yang membawa kita ke perpustakan kelas dan kamar mandi (setelah berolahraga, mereka mandi dulu). ditengah kelas, ada meja bundar untuk rapat.

meja pribadi mereka panjang. disisi kanan terdapat wastafel kecil. disisi kiri digunakan untuk belajar sehari-hari. ada lampu belajar kecil di sisi meja. meja itu lumayan panjang karna mereka tidak ke laboratorium untuk praktek, mereka tetap di kelas. di bagian bawah meja terdapat laci yang selalu berisi alat-alat sekolah dan baju olahraga, ada juga laci kosong yang digunakan untuk barang-barang pribadi dan tas.

tempat duduknya. di sebelah kiri (jika kita menghadap ke whiteboard), dari bawah, shikamaru, gaara, naruto. di sebelah kanan, kiba, neji, sasuke.

sekolah mereka merupakan sekolah internasional. tak sembarang orang bisa bersekolah disana. mereka harus pintar akademis dan nonakademis, kaya, berpenampilan menarik, cakap, berintelektual, dan lelaki! ini sekolah cowok.

itu aja. maaf kalau kurang jelas. saya kurang bisa membuat deskripsi.

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair(s) in this chap : ItaKyuu SasuNaru NejiGaa NejiSasu (friendship) MinaKushi MinaNaru (hint)  
><em>**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

Special thanks to :

**CCloveRuki**

** Lady GuGu**

* * *

><p>Sasuke membawa atau lebih tepat menyeret Naruto ke belakang WC yang jarang dikunjungi karna letaknya agak terpencil.<p>

"Teme! Mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji tak akan kabur dan menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

Naruto terlihat bingung. 'Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan? Kenapa harus ke tempat seperti ini? Aku malas berjanji padanya, tapi, tanganku sakit!'

"Baiklah! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tanggannya mulai mengendur sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke kemudian mendorong Naruto ke dinding dibelakangnya, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa Pein bisa bersamamu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, matanya tak bergerak sedikit pun dari wajah pemuda di depannya. Sedangkan, Naruto malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk bertanya itu, teme? Yang benar saja!"

"Jangan tertawa, dobe! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke merasa marah dengan sikap Naruto yang dianggap menghinanya.

"Jangan bentak aku, teme! Kau tak punya hak untuk tau ada hubungan apa diantara dan Pein!" Api kemarahan yang disulut Sasuke akhirnya mulai membakar Naruto. Dia tak terima dengan bentakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolak menjawabnya? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu padamu?"

"Berhenti membentakku, teme! Kau pikir kau siapa? Dan jangan panggil Pein-san sembarangan! Kau jauh lebih brengsek dari padanya, teme!" Naruto benar-benar marah pada Sasuke, terlebih karna Sasuke memanggil Pein dengan sebutan 'brengsek'. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Maaf, dobe." Sasuke melepaskan diri dari hadapan Naruto. Ia kini menghempaskan tubuhnya di tanah. Nada bicaranya tak lagi ketus, ia sadar emosi hanya akan membuat masalah datang dan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan bisa gagal.

"Apa maksudmu, teme?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sama seperti pria berambut raven itu, nada bicara Naruto mulai melembut meski ada sedikit nada ketus. "Untuk apa kau tanya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, dobe. Just it."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, teme? Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat sepi? Kenapa kau tak bertanya di dalam kelas? Ini hanya pertanyaan yang simple, teme." Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, Sasuke tidak memandang Naruto. Kepalanya menatap daun-daun kering di depannya.

"Pein itu ketua osis, dia tak akan mau repot-repot mengantar orang yang ia tak kenal kalau bukan karna alasan tertentu."

"Tetapi, kenapa kau perlu tau, teme? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Pein?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat tetapi dengan lembut sekarang, dan sambil tersenyum dia menjawab. "Ini rahasiaku, dobe. Tolong jangan tanyakan."

Naruto tertegun, mata biru langitnya tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke sedikit pun.

'Sasuke.. Tersenyum?'

-oOo-

Sementara itu di kelas 1-1. Dua sosok pemuda sedang berdiri di sebelah meja paling atas di kelas itu. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender tengah memegangi lengan pemuda di depannya. Tak sekalipun ia melepaskan tangannnya, walau ia sebenarnya tak mau melihat pemuda di sebelahnya merasa kesakitan akibat perbuatan kasarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga Neji, Nama pemuda yang mencekal erat lengan pemuda berambut merah di depannya, ia hanya diam saja melihat pemberontakan dari Gaara. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin melepaskan tangannya. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Perintah dari Sasuke lah yang membuatnya tak bergerak. Sudah tertanam dalam otaknya, bahwa ia tak akan mengecewakan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Flashback

"Neji-chan, jalan sama kakak ya!"

"Neji-chan.. Kamu imut banget sih! Mau ya sama aku!"

"Neji-chan! I love you!"

"Neji-chan! Tidak usah takut seperti itu!"

Neji baru berumur 5 tahun. Setiap hari ia selalu dirubungi oleh anak-anak lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Mereka selalu mengejarnya dimana pun mereka berada. Tapi, mereka tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Neji memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata lavender yang indah, kulitnya halus seperti wajah bayi. Wajahnya manis dan selalu dihiasi dengan senyum lembut. Karna itulah, banyak pria yang terpesona dengannya.

Karna itu pula, tak ada seorang pun, anak seangkatan Neji yang mau berteman dengannya. Anak-anak perempuan membencinya, karna anak-anak lelaki tak melirik mereka, tetapi malah melirik Neji seorang. Anak-anak lelaki juga banyak yang tak mau dekat dengannya, karna setiap anak lelaki yang dekat dengannya selalu di cap menyukai Neji.

Ketika sudah sore, Neji menunggu kakaknya di pintu gerbang TK Konoha. Neji selalu pulang ke rumah dengan dijemput oleh salah satu kakak lelakinya. Hyuuga Hizashi atau Hyuuga Hiashi. Kakaknya selalu datang cepat agar Neji tidak diserang oleh para fans brutalnya. Tapi, hari itu berbeda. Ia tak melihat sosok kedua kakak kembarnya walau hari sudah mulai sore. Neji mulai khawatir. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari mulut kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seseorang mengendarai motor hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Senyum Neji mulai mengembang.

'Itu pasti Hizashi-nii atau Hiashi-nii.'

Tapi, pemikirannya salah. Pria yang mengendarai motor hitam itu bukan kakaknya. Tapi, ia mengenal siapa orang itu.

"Kisame-nii? Mana Hizashi-nii? Hiashi-nii?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Mereka menyuruhku menjemputmu. Mereka sedang ada urusan. Ayo, Neji. Naiklah." Kata pria dengan nama lengkap, Kisame Hoshizaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Neji naik ke atas motor tanpa rasa curiga. Kisame adalah salah satu sahabat kedua anikinya.

Neji diam saja di sepanjang jalan. Ia sedikit bingung, karna tak pernah melihat jalanan di sekitarnya. Timbul sedikit rasa curiga pada benak Neji. Tapi, segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

'Mungkin ini jalan pintas.'

Tiba-tiba, motor Kisame berhenti di tempat yang Neji tak kenal. Tempat itu sepi sekali, tak ada rumah satu pun di tempat itu.

"Kisame-nii, kita dimana? Kenapa kita tak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Neji takut-takut. Kisame membelakanginya, tangannya bergerak-gerak tanpa Neji tau sedang apa. Tiba-tiba Kisame menoleh menghadapnya. Neji terkejut melihat pria yang ada di depannya itu. Senyum hangatnya telah tergantikan oleh seringai. Kancing kemeja yang dipakainya sudah terlepas semua, ikat pinggangnya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja di celana panjangnya yang sudah terbuka sedikit.

"Sebelum itu, kita main-main dulu, Neji-chan."

-oOo-

Air mata Neji tak berhenti mengalir. Bajunya sudah terlepas semua. Kisame tak memperdulikan isak tangis dan permohonan Neji untuk berhenti. Mulutnya sibuk bermain di sekitar dada Neji sementara tangannya meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ki-kisam-e-nii.. Ah.. A-hh.. Hen-hen-n-tikan.."

"Neji-chan.. Ra-samu.. Enak.. Sebentar lagi, sayang.."

"Hen-tikan.. Ku-mohon.."

Kisame tak menghiraukan Neji. Mulut dan tangannya mulai berganti posisi. Neji hanya bisa memohon dalam hati agar ada orang yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

"To-tolong!" Rintih Gaara sekeras yang ia bisa. Kisame tertawa kecil, ia menciumi atau lebih tepat melumat pipi putih Neji.

"Neji-chan.. Kamu tau kan kalau itu percuma?"

Neji tetap merintih minta tolong, ia tak peduli bahwa itu percuma. Tentu saja, daerah ini sangat jarang dilewati orang, lagi pula hari sudah mulai malam.

"Hm.. Kamu manis sekali, Neji-chan.. Aku akan memasukimu sebentar lagi. Tahan ya, ini akan sakit sedikit."

Neji semakin takut mendengarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar kuat, matanya terpejam sambil memohon doa pada Tuhan.

Ternyata, Tuhan mendengar doa Neji. Tiba-tiba terlihat lampu yang menyilaukan dari arah kanan mereka. Kisame menghentikan aksinya. Hal terakhir yang Neji ingat hanyalah tubuh Kisame dijauhkan darinya oleh dua orang pemuda. Setelah itu, pandangan Neji menghitam.

-oOo-

Perlahan-lahan, Neji membuka kelopak matanya. Ia hanya melihat siliut warna hitam bercampur putih porselen. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan itu mulai tampak jelas. Seorang bocah yang sepertinya seumur dengannya menatapnya dengan dingin. Tetapi, Neji bisa merasakan rasa kekhawatiran di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya bocah itu.

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama orang jahat itu? Dan kenapa kau tak melawan? Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan cuma bisa menangis!"

Neji menatap orang itu tak percaya. "Kau tidak mengiraku perempuan?"

Bocah itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Meskipun badan dan kekuatanmu seperti perempuan, kau itu laki-laki! Kau harus belajar menjadi kuat!" Serunya ketus. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

End of Flashback

Setelah itu, Neji mulai berlatih dan berolahraga. Sehingga, tak ada lagi yang menganggapnya perempuan. Bahkan, para perempuan yang dulu membencinya berbalik arah menyukainya. Sejak saat itu juga lah, Sasuke menjadi sahabatnya. Ia dan keluarganya pindah ke kota Konoha mengikuti keluarga Sasuke. Bagi Neji, Sasuke adalah penyelamat jiwanya. Sehingga apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu membantu Sasuke.

"Hyuuga, kenapa kau melamun?"

Suara Gaara menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. "Kau bicara apa? Bisa ulangi?"

"Lepaskan aku." Jawab Gaara singkat. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam wajah Neji.

Neji hanya tertegun menatap mata emerald Gaara. Mata Gaara tajam seperti mata Sasuke tapi, itu tak merusak keindahan bola matanya, malah semakin memcantik. Tanpa sadar, Neji bergumam.

"How beautiful.."

Gaara tersentak mendengar gumaman Neji. Ia berusaha memberontak lagi, meskipun percuma. Neji memegang tangannya kuat.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Gaara ketus.

Neji bingung mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Uchiha brengsek itu pasti menyakiti Naruto!" Neji menatap Gaara tajam dan mendorongnya ke dinding belakang mereka. Matanya yang biasanya lembut berubah tajam, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Gaara.

"Aku tak peduli kau mengatakan apapun tentang aku, tetapi jika kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Sasuke.. Aku tak akan mengampunimu!" Seru Neji keras, tangannya semakin menekan tangan Gaara keras sehingga pemuda berambut merah itu merintih kecil.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hyuuga."

Neji menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Shikamaru berdiri di bawah tangga. Matanya menatap pemuda yang rambutnya diikat tinggi dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa urusanmu, Nara?"

"Gaara adalah anggota kelasku. Dan sebagai pengurus kelas, aku berhak menjamin keselamatan dan ketenangan seluruh anggota kelas." Jawab Shikamaru tenang.

Neji mendegus. "Bocah malas sepertimu menjadi pengurus kelas? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau tak pantas sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu siapa maksudmu yang pantas? Uchiha, maksudmu?" Kata Shikamaru dengan degusan menghina. "Kau yang membuatku tertawa."

"JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU MENGHINA SASUKE DI DEPANKU!" Teriak Neji. Ia berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan mendorongnya ke dinding tanpa melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Neji, hentikan."

Neji melepaskan tangan Gaara dan menjauhi Shikamaru. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara Sasuke. Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan dengan kalut menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menyadari, Neji juga menatap objek yang sama dengannya.

-oOo-

-di mobil Itachi-

Naruto, Itachi, dan Kyuubi sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah Kyuubi dan Naruto. Naruto terus menatap Itachi lekat sehingga membuat Kyuubi jengah. Awalnya ia hanya diam karna tak mau dijadikan objek godaan Itachi lagi. Tapi, akhirnya ia tak tahan juga.

"Bocah, kenapa kau melihat wrinkled ini terus?" Kata Kyuubi sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Naruto.

"Kau cemburu, Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Wajah Kyuubi mulai memerah, dan hal ini tak luput dari pengliatan Itachi. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak menggoda Kyuubi. Dia hanya menarik tangan Kyuubi dan mencium singkat bibirnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelus kepala Kyuubi lembut. Wajah Kyuubi semakin merah karna perlakuan Itachi itu. Tangannya berusaha menepis tangan Itachi.

"Lepaskan aku, wrinkled!"

Itachi tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku, 'Itachi-koi'"

Wajah Kyuubi memerah. Dia membalas Itachi dengan keras. "In your dream, Uchiha-sama!"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengalah sekarang. Lagi pula, tanganku sakit kalau seperti ini terus." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum lebar.

"Kyuu-nii, kau melakukan apa pada Itachi-nii? Kenapa dia jadi sejinak ini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Kyuubi keras. Naruto bisa melihat Itachi melirik Kyuubi dengan pandangan jahil. Entah kenapa.

"Itachi-nii mirip dengan temanku." Jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Itachi.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Itachi tenang.

"Sasuke. Kau kenal, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto agak kesal karnanya. "Itachi-nii!"

"Oke.. Oke.. Naruto, tidak kah kau ingat margaku? Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Itachi setelah menghentikan tertawanya. Naruto terlihat paham, dan menepukan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Sasuke adalah adikku."

"Kenapa sifat kalian berbeda sekali?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat saat Sasuke membentaknya. "Dia.. Kasar sekali! Menyebalkan! Dasar teme!"

Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa. Tiba-tiba, mobil berhenti. "Sudah sampai." Katanya. Naruto dan Kyuubi bergegas keluar mobil. Tapi, sebelum Kyuubi keluar, Itachi sempat menahan tangannya. "Mana Kiss-Bye untukku, Kyuu-koi."

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Kyuubi sambil menarik tangannya. "Apa kau tidak puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau adalah candu bagiku, Kyuu-koi.. Aku tak akan pernah puas." Jawab Itachi kalem.

"Tak mau! Lepaskan!" Seru Kyuubi tak mau kalah. Itachi mengalah, tangannya melepaskan tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung menutup pintu mobil, berbalik dan berjalan ke rumah. Tapi, belum sampai langkah kedua, ia berbalik ke mobil Itachi.

Ia membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menarik Itachi sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu tanpa sempat Itachi bertanya.

-oOo-

-di airport Konoha-

Tanpak pemuda bermata merah menggerutu, di sebelah kanannya pemuda berambut hitam memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sementara di sebelah kirinya, pemuda berambut pirang terang hanya menghela nafas kesal. Belum sampai beberapa menit mereka berada di rumah, kaasan mereka menyuruh mereka menjemput sepupu mereka, Uzumaki Kushina dan pacarnya yang ikut bersama dengan dia.

"Aargh! Kenapa kaasan menyuruhku ikut juga! Aku mau tidur di rumah! Sialan! Kenapa Kushina itu tak disuruh naik taxi saja?" Gerutu Kyuubi kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-nii. Tak enak juga pada Kushina-nee. Dia kan membawa pacarnya juga hari ini. Paling tidak, kita harus sopan padanya." Timpal Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian. Terdengar pemberitahuan mengenai kedatangan pesawat Kushina.

"Nah, bocah! Kau cari Kushina sana! Wrinkled, aku lapar."

"Kyuu-nii! Aku kan juga lapar! Kau curang sekali!" Protes Naruto kesal. Tapi, Kyuubi tak menanggapi, ia segera menarik Itachi ke restoran yang ada. "Gah.. Bilang saja, kau mau berduan dengan Itachi-nii. Sekarang, aku harus mencari Kushina-nee."

-oOo-

Lama Naruto mencari, tapi Kushina belum muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya, karna kelelahan, ia duduk saja di kursi yang ada.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Kushina. Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Dia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Gadis itu tidak sendiri, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Minato-nii?"

-oOo-

**TBC**

**Review** dan **flame** sangat diterima

**Arisu kuroNeko**

* * *

><p>Balesan review<p>

**CCloveRuki **: Hahaha

jawabannya ada di chapter ini, walau tersirat. Sasuke 'heran' kenapa Naruto dibawa sama Pein.

Thanks uda review. Sorry UPDATE nya lama! (_._)

**Lady GuGu **: Makasih banget! XD senangnya ada yang suka! tapi, kayanya chapter ini jauh dari manis.. Gomen! (_._)

iyaa.. aku juga merasa gitu. judulnya kurang cocok sama chapter-chapter ini. TT ^ TT

hahaha

saya maunya juga begitu, tapi gak tau, bisa apa gak menceritakan ketidak stabilan perasaan mereka.. doain aja deh..

sorry! UPDATE nya keong banget! thanks uda review

btw, **Lady GuGu** mirip sama teman aku deh.. :D

cara bicaranya.. haha


End file.
